Warriors: A New Coronation
by Lynxi123
Summary: Incredible. Unique. That's how they would describe their relationship, but how would everybody else? SophieXSian as cats. Rated K for now but it may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Yeah, yeah, I'm still making Clarion Call... but then this popped up so there ya have it! The first ever Corrie/Warriors fic on this website. The first two chapter will be about coronation street over all, but then I'm just focusing on Sophie and Sian. Try and guess who the cats are based on! Some are blatantly obvious. But anyways, this will keep going until I get bored of the storyline. So whatevs. Starts in the April 2010 storylines. You also might get annoyed, 'cos Blossompelt and Leafheart are gonna have those accents the whole way through. Enjoy! :)**

CHAPTER 1

"You know you won't me mateless for long. Just cos' Blossompelt dumped you, the other she-cats'll be lining up to become your new mate!" Leafheart mewed to the young black tom who stood just over the WindClan border from her. "Who knows, maybe Shrewheart will be next on your list!" she teased him, jabbing a paw playfully at his chest.

Rooktalon laughed and the two young cats briefly rubbed cheeks. Then Rooktalon leaned forwards quickly and planted his lips on Leafheart's and fell in towards her. The surprised she-cat blinked in surprise and recoiled.

"Whooah! What y' think your doin'?" she hissed and backed away quickly from the young tom, shock showing clearly in her bright green eyes.

"You asked for it!" Rooktalon yelled after her, and then he slumped onto the ground thinking _now what have you done, mousebrain?_

Leafheart ran back to camp, thoughts whirling round her head. _Blossompelt, my best friend in the whole forest, just dumped her mate. Then her mate comes over and plants one on _me! _Its forbidden! We are in different clans, what was that mousebrain thinking?_

Streamstar was curled up around his beloved mate, Leopardsong, when their daughter (well, Leopardsongs' apprentice, not daughter) Berrypaw called into the leader's den.

"Can I come in?" Came her sweet young voice.

"Of course sweetie" Streamstar called back. Berrypaw stepped in and lay down next to her father, their pelts mingling, dark brown against blue.

"Father? Are you and Leopardsong ever going to have kits?" she asked shyly, her head cocked, her eyes curious.

Streamstar and Leopardsong exchanged awkward glances and Leopardsong mewed "You see, sweetheart, I can't have kits. I can't help it, but when I was a kitten, when I lived with the twolegs, they... got me fixed"

"What does that mean?" Berrypaw, who had only just turned an apprentice, squeaked, her voice rising.

"The cutter- have you heard of the cutter?" Berrypaw nodded "Well, the cutter made it so I couldn't have kits." The beautiful golden she-cat shared a sad glance with her mate and bowed her head.

"Does that mean I'll never have a sister?" gasped Berrypaw, tensing.

"No honey, we will get one somehow. I swear on StarClan" Streamstar vowed to his daughter. He knew how much she wanted a sister to guard and defend in danger, and be with as it grew up. The little apprentice would be heart-broken if she never got one. Leopardsong gave a mate a questioning look. Where on earth would they get a kitten, just like that?

A full moon hung high in the sky. Two cats lay amongst a massive group of cats, mewing in hushed voices to eachother.

"Where's Toadfoot? He's usually with to you. You're as close as two poppy seeds in a leaf-wrap." The older one, a stooped red she-cat, greying around the muzzle mewed.

"Robinclaw told me he was looking after Honeyfeather. She has whitecough" the other cat mewed, a plump black medicine she-cat named Elmberry.

"Oh, I hope its not to bad. Did Robinclaw tell you by any chance how bad it was?" the dark red she-cat asked curiously. Her name was Vixentail.

Elmberry's voice lowered with suspicion. "Why, are RiverClan planning an attack on WindClan?"

"No, of course not!" Vixentail exclaimed, her tail twitching. "I'm just curious. Its sad when young cats get ill"

Elmberry's eyes narrowed, but the bristling fur on her neck flattened all the same. "We all heard you and Snowytail disputing the other night. What was _that _about, hmm?"

"Oh, nothing. She was just getting at me about Redfur, that's all." Vixentail mewed darkly, glaring at the mutton-dressed-as-lamb she-cat sitting some distance behind her. "The cat ought to be run down by a monster, that's all I say"

"I hope it dosen't ruin your friendship. You've been like sisters ever since I knew you both" Elmberry mewed sincerely. The elderly medicine cat could see that the two elders weren't on best terms on the moment, and about more than just Redfur.

At another part of the gathering, Rooktalon had Leafheart cornered. "Have you spoken to Blossompelt at all?" he demanded, quite desperately.

"Whatsit to you?" the sleek young she-cat mewed witheringly, her eyes dark.

"Please, Leafheart! Have you said anything about... y' know, last night?" Rooktalon asked nervously.

"No. Not yet, anyway" Leafheart said in her strong accent. A strong, strange accent which only she and Blossompelt shared.

"Good. I'm gonna make it up to her somehow. I love her, I really do!" Rooktalon turned and bounded away into the large group of cats surrounding the four leaders perched on the great tree.

"You 'ave a funny way of showin' it!" Leafheart yowled after him, as Flametail of ShadowClan stalked up to her. He was a young, well built ginger tabby with an accent similar to Leafheart's, but no where near as strong.

"What were that all about, then?" he said in his slightly dumb, deep mew. "Y' seem all worked up about something, Leafheart" Him and Leafheart were brilliant friends. They were born around the same time, and although they were in different clans, they were like brother and sister.

"Oh, it was nothin'. Just Rooktalon and Blossompelt have broken up, and he wants her back. She deserves better than 'im." Leafheart meowed bitterly.

"All right then. If that's it, I'm gonna go listen to the leaders. See you later," Flametail sprang away into the crowd of cat, tail held high.

_Rooktalon _can't _get back together with Blossompelt. He's not right for her. She's not right for him. _Leafheart thought, and bitter jealousy churned deep within her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Next chapter! Woot! Hope you likey! :3 And REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPPPPYYYYYY!**

CHAPTER 2

Snowytail sat next to her exiled daughter, her tail wrapped round her paws. "Everyone knows you're innocent." She mewed, her blue eyes glinting in the sunlight. They were sitting in a clearing just outside the clan's territory, but not in another clans territory either. It was Mousestar's territory. For then, anyway.

"Everyone?" Mousestar questioned her mother, her eyes doubtful. Mousestar had been framed for murdering her mate, Steelclaw, and only a few people seemed to believe other wise. Her deputy, Robinclaw, had reluctantly stepped in as a temporary leader until Mousestar could be proved innocent. Robinclaw didn't believe his leader had murdered the mate she'd loved so much.

"Well, maybe not everyone, but me for sure. Anyway, I'm not here to talk to you about that. I'm here to talk about Vixentail." Snowytail mewed to the younger version of herself. "There's a new cat in the clan- Falcontalon. I-I think I love him. We were next to the border with RiverClan territory, talking. He left to go hunting and then Vixentail, well, she just swaggered In. Said I didn't deserve a cat as handsome as that. She said I only loved Redfur because he was deputy... so I clawed her face. She lashed back at me. We argued for ages. It wasn't right, she's always been one of my best friends. I don't know what to do, Mousestar. Fancy this, a mother coming to her exiled daughter to solve her love problems!"

Mousestar laughed. "Just make up with Vixenfur! Ask her why she was so horrible, then apologise to her if she apologises to you. No good friend would just leave you lying in the dust. Go on mother, at the next gathering, or next time you see her. Now, I don't think you should be here any longer, its getting late. WindClan will be wondering where you are!"

Snowytail smiled and thanked her daughter, then made her way back to camp as the hot sun started to set over the forest.

Leafheart was hurriedly striding along the lakeside, in neutral territory. She hadn't realised that she'd crossed two borders and was already wading through RiverClan territory. If she did know, she wouldn't have cared anyway. _I've got to do something about Rooktalon and Blossompelt! It's not right, StarClan didn't destine it. He kissed me. He _kissed_ me. Blossompelt needs to know, but she can't know. It would break her heart even more..._ the thoughts rushed round her head like panicked squirrels. The knot in her stomach tightened and so did her throat. She put her head down, ready to have a good cry-

"Oof!" Frostpetal, the elderly RiverClan medicine cat, and Leafheart, collided. The catmint that was in Frostpetal's mouth fell into a muddy pool of water and, well, drowned.

"Great StarClan! Frostpetal, I'm so sorry... I'll help you pick some more! If there is any more..." Leafheart mewed, stricken.

"No, no dear, its okay... wait. Why are you in RiverClan territory? I was taking herbs for Honeyfeather of WindClan. She has whitecough, and it might turn into greencough." Frostpetal mewed, her blue eyes sympathetic. She could see that the young warrior was really upset about something.

"Well, to be honest.. I-I didn't know I _was_ in RiverClan territory." The young she-cat looked around her and burst into tears. Things had gotten from bad to worse in under five minutes.

"Oh, don't cry dear! Come with me and you can tell me what's up, ok?" Frostpetal asked, putting her tail on the young she-cat's shoulder. Leafheart nodded and the two cats walked over into RiverClan territory. They settled down in a shady patch of reeds to talk things over.

"Frostpetal, your dead wise about stuff like this. I think. Is not tellin' something to your best friend like lyin'?" Leafheart mewed between sniffles.

"Its like walking into an ambush, my dear. Sometimes, you'll try and fight it yourself, which can just lead to hurting yourself, and maybe others. But if you go and tell someone, they can help fight it with you. It will work out better if you just tell Blossompelt that Rooktalon kissed you", Frostpetal mewed. Leafhearts eyes widened in surprise. "H-how d'you know?"

"I may be old, but my eyes still don't miss anything that happens around here!"

Rooktalon was tailing Blossompelt. He finally got the beautiful she-cat at a corner, and leant against her.

"Where you off to, babes?" he mewed flirtatiously, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Rooktalon, I'm not interested! But if you must know, I'm goin' seein' if Leafheart is at the border..." Blossompelt sounded exactly like her best friend, and she pushed her ex away from her with her shoulder.

"And I'm not interested in Roseshine! She means nothing to me! I only love you, babes." Rooktalon mewed, his blue eyes desperate.

Blossompelt bit her lip, turned round and planted one on Rooktalon, just as Leafheart walked out of Frostpetal's reed bed.

Leafheart had calmed down, thanked Frostpetal and stepped outside of the reed bed. A horrible sight met her eyes. Rooktalon had Blossompelt pressed up against a tree, his lips completely locked with hers. They looked so happy that Leafheart couldn't stand it. She closed her eyes and tore off back to ThunderClan territory.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

(This Mash-up is now only about Leafheart and Blossompelt. Want more? Go somewhere else!)

Blossompelt and Leafheart were at the border. "Leafheart? You seem dead upset. What's up?"

"You and Rooktalon are back together." Leafheart mewed simply. Her voice was dull, but her beautiful green eyes were sparkling with tears.

"And...?" Blossompelt waited for Leafheart to carry on, but the dark tabby only shook her head. But then she looked right into her best friends blue eyes and mewed "Rooktalon tried to kiss me... sorry, Blossompelt"

"What? The nerve of it! He dares!" Then Blossompelt's eyes fell on Leafheart. She bit her lip in disbelief. "It takes two to snog. Come on. We're gonna 'ave a word with that cat!" and the two young warriors went off on a mission involving a disloyal tom.

"You snogged Leafheart. She told me. I can't believe you 'ad the nerve, you dirty piece of fox dung!" Blossompelt snarled, her eyes alight with anger, her lip curled. She went to attack Rooktalon but Leafheart quickly held her back, whispering urgently into her ear. Blossompelt relaxed a bit but still looked like she wanted to rip his entrails out.

"Why did y' do it?" Leafheart demanded. "Plantin' one on me like that?"

Rooktalon looked bewildered. Then, a look that a cat gets when it thinks up a clever plan spread across his face. "She's just saying that 'cos she's jealous of you, Blossompelt. She really fancies me, she does. Always telling me she wishes that I was single. Lying, I'm telling you!" Rooktalon mewed, shooting Leafheart a look of contempt.

Blossompelt suddenly looked at Leafheart with a confused look in her eyes. She looked rather hurt. "Y' jealous of me an' 'im? Why Leafheart? Why lie to me? Just so you can break us up... I bet that's why!" Blossompelt mewed, her voice raising. She glared at her best friend, a look of pure venom in her blue eyes.

"You actually believe that _liar?_ Over y' best mate? I Don't believe this, no way." Leafheart meowed, her green eyes boring into Blossompelt's blue ones.

"I think I do, Leafheart... I'd leave if I were you. Now" The golden tabby's neck fur was rising and she rubbed her flank alongside Rooktalon's.

"You are a dirty liar, Rooktalon!" and with that, Leafheart turned and stormed back into her own territory with a swish of her tail.

Blossompelt and Rooktalon were lying in a nest together, talking softly. "She keeps tryin' to speak to me. I just ignore 'er. She lies. I didn't think she were like that" Blossompelt murmured to her mate, her tail entwining with his.

"You shouldn't be giving her such a hard time, she's gone through a lot" Rooktalon replied.

"Stop makin' excuses for 'er. She isn't my friend any more, that's for sure" Blossompelt mewed. "Anyway, want to come huntin' wi' me?"

"Can't, I'm on patrol... maybe later?" Rooktalon replied. Then, Robinclaw stuck his head through the warriors den entrance and mewed "I'll find some other cat to go on patrol, you go hunting with Blossompelt." Then he glanced at the pretty young she-cat and winked at her mate. "Make sure you keep her this time!" he mewed under his breath to the younger tom. Rooktalon grinned and the two got up to go hunting.

Leafheart was wandering along the WindClan border, with a purposeful look on her face. She needed to speak to Rooktalon and settle things. Then a familiar scent crossed her nose. Blossompelt? With Rooktalon? _How do I get him on his own? _She thought. _Looks like he's hunting. I have a good plan!_

"Rooktalon!" she whispered fiercely, shaking the bush she had now sprang into. "Come. Here!"

The young black tom's head spun round to face the bush. "I'm gonna check over there!" Leafheart just about heard him say to Blossompelt. The golden she-cat nodded and went away.

"What do you want? If anyone catches you lurking here, you're in big trouble!" Rooktalon hissed.

"You're a liar. Why? Blossompelt is completely ignoring me now. 'Cos of you, it is. You're not right for 'er, you know it!" Leafheart snarled under her breath. Her claws unsheathed and dug deep into the peaty Windclan earth.

"So what if I lied? I know you don't fancy me, it's obvious. Blossompelts' ditzy enough to believe me." Rooktalon mewed, raising his chin and looking down at the smaller she-cat with contempt shining in his eyes.

"But why?"

"'Cos I love her" He replied icily.

Blossompelt had heard the entire conversation, and was furious. She would definitely have a word or two to say to her mate about this. A couple of rage-filled words, at that

Rooktalon wandered round the corner, proudly holding 2 mice in his jaws. "Took a while to catch them, din't you?" Blossompelt mewed frostily.

"What's up? You seem tense" Rooktalon mewed, brushing his tail along her shoulder blade. She shrugged it off and snarled "Tense? _Tense?_ More like _murderous!_ What y' doin', lyin' to me like that? I 'erd you 'n Leafheart over there. You fully admitted you were lying. To me. Leafheart'll never forgive me for this, y' know!" Her eyes were alight with anger and her fur stood on end. She. Was. Furious!

Rooktalon was a bit taken aback. "I love you, Blossompelt! You can't let this ruin what we have!"

"We don't have _anything!_ We're through! I never want to see you again! _Never!_" Blossompelt screeched, and she quickly slashed him across the face, claws unsheathed. She turned and ran over the border, into ThunderClan territory, leaving Rooktalon standing looking like an idiot.

Leafheart was lying next to the pool in ThunderClan territory where she and Blossompelt always used to chill and talk. Tears fell down her face, plopping into the clear water one by one. _She'll never trust me again. Ever. This is the worst thing that's happened to me, _she thought. A calm sadness had crept over her and her breath didn't give the usual rattly shudders that it did when she was crying. Slowly, she slid her and Blossompelt's friendship collar (Made of violets interwoven so it fit round their neck) off and bit it in half. She dropped the pieces into the still pool, and the water gently stirred as the bits fell to the bottom.

Blossompelt ran through ThunderClan territory. She didn't care if any cat spotted her, she just needed to talk to her best friend, and she had a feeling she knew were she would be. Tears of sadness and anger fell down her face, and between tears she gave tiny sniffles. _What if she doesn't like me any more? She has to! She's five hundred times better than any mate I will ever have!_

Blossompelt arrived at the clear pool that was enclosed by brambles so nobody found it.

"Leafheart?" she called softly, her tail gently brushing the fallen leaves that lay on the ground.

"Come in" came a sad voice from the other side of the brambles. Blossompelt pushed her way through.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Leafheart, I 'erd you an' 'im talking in the bush in WindClan territory. I heard him admit that 'e lied. I'm so, so sorry, Leafheart." Blossompelt mewed, her crying getting faster. She really was in tears now, and Leafheart could tell she really was upset. The two she-cats lay their heads on each other's shoulders, and suddenly Blossompelt leapt back. "Leafheart? Where's y' friendship necklace?" She said, her eyes hurt.

Leafheart nodded to the middle of the pool. "I thought we weren't friends any more... you cared about Rooktalon way more than me"

"Leafheart! You mean more to me than any lad, y' know that? Y' _have_ to know that!" Blossompelt mewed, her voice rising. Tears fell down her beautiful golden face in great dollops, and her blue eyes sparkled with sadness.

Suddenly, Leafheart didn't know what she was doing. Something- something she had never felt before- had taken over her and before she knew it she was leaning towards her best friend. Blossompelt blinked in confusion and Leafheart pressed her lips against the golden she-cat's. Blossompelt didn't resist, in fact she fell into it. She didn't know what was happening, her mind had blanked out completely. All she knew was that fireworks seemed to be dancing around her head, and her ears were filled with such sweet birdsong. Leafheart broke this kiss- it only lasted about 3 seconds. When her best friend didn't resist, she leant in for another one, and their lips met for the second time. Suddenly, Blossompelt came to her senses, pulled back and ran off, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"Blossompelt! Come back!" Leafheart called desperately. Her friend disappeared round the corner and Leafheart slumped onto the ground, her face in her paws. All she knew was that she had fallen in love with her best friend that night.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Leafheart wandered along the WindClan border, looking for her best friend. They had to talk. Suddenly, the scent of a WindClan cat drifted over, strong and clear. Annoyingly there were no bushes to hide in- but Leafheart needed to ask a WindClan cat something anyway.

It was Smokewhisper- Rooktalon's mother. "Leafheart? What are you doing here?" she mewed, her eyes slightly mistrustful.

"Y-you haven't seen Blossompelt around, 'ave you?" Leafheart asked, her best friend's name like magic on her tongue.

"Goodness know what you'd want with that she-cat! She's a heart breaker, she really is, and a slut- Wait? Where are you going?" Leafheart dashed past the long-furred black she-cat and was way into WindClan territory before she could do anything about it.

The pretty tabby she-cat stopped, panting. Usually, when Blossompelt and Leafheart met up, it would be in ThunderClan territory as it had more undergrowth to hide in. Leafheart had no idea where she was.

Then- boom- out of the ground popped Greywhiskers- a very large WindClan warrior.

"What in StarClan do you think you're doing here?" he growled, his tail raised. Leafheart knew she couldn't fight off this cat- he was well known for being heavy.

"I-I... look! RiverClan warriors!" Leafheart again used a distraction. As Greywhisker spun round, startled, the young she-cat dashed away.

She ran and ran, tripping over dis-used badger setts and straggly bushes. Her eyes stung- she was lost in unknown territory, and her best friend probably thought she was a complete weirdo. A rabbit hopped a few paces away, taunting and enticing. It was as if it knew that Leafheart would never dare to steal prey.

She slumped down. Then, a familiar scent drifted over on the breeze- BLOSSOMPELT! The young brown cat turned her head and grinned as her best friend padded over- and her face fell as the beautiful golden she-cat yelled "What the 'ell do you think yer doin' 'ere?"

"Blossompelt- we need to talk! Please?" Leafheart's eyes were wide, whilst her friend's were narrow and bitter.

"Fine. As long as you don't touch me."

"What do you think I am? Some weird pervert?" Leafheart was offended, but proceeded to talk anyway. "I love... you're mah best mate..."

"Not any more I'm not. You better clear off- I'm on patrol with Ferretfur and Goldtail. They'll be back soon." Blossompelt's eyes were cold and her neck fur bristled.

"You can stop bein' mean for a start-" Leafheart was cut off by an angry retort from her ex-friend "Look. Let me get this into yer head! I'm not a lesbian, I'm don't fancy you and I never will! You kissin' me was NOT ON."

"You didn't pull away."

"I was in flippin' shock! I don't exactly expect mah best mate to just randomly plant one on me, do ah? Clear off, I neva wanna see you again!"

Leafheart looked helplessly at her friend one last time, and ran off. Salty tears crept their way down her face and in the distance she heard Ferretfur say "What just happened?" and Blossompelt reply "Nothing. Just a flea in my fur I've been tryin' to get rid of fer ages..."

"Why the 'eck do you smell of WindClan?" Slatefur shouted, his blue eyes ablaze.

"I 'ave no idea what you're on about..." his daughter Leafheart replied, cowering.

"It's a tom, innit? You're seeing a tom in WindClan! You're always skulking around out there..."

"NO! I went to see Blossompelt, that's all!" she hissed back.

"Stop lying. No daughter of mine is going off with some tom from another clan!" he snarled.

"Lay off her, Dad! Can't you see that she's upset?" Roseshine mewed defensively, twining her pretty brown tail with her sister's.

Slatefur spat and stalked away, stiff legged. The younger of his daughters shot off into the forest- tears stung her eyes. Leafheart's day was not going well...

Roseshine scented the air. Her sister had been gone for about an hour, and Roseshine felt sorry for her. The pale tabby she-cat followed the trail she'd just smelt- it lead to the pool.

"Hun? Are you here?" she called, her voice soft. Something sniffled in the bush next to her, so she pushed through.

"Aww.. sis... It's a tom, isn't it? Did you get dumped?" the older she-cat's head cocked to the side and her eyes were lit with concern.

"No, it's-"

"You'll laugh about it in a week! You're worth more than him- and for all I know he might be the fittest lad ever"

Roseshine curled up next to Leafheart and the two were carried away by exhaustion, and a black wave of sleep crashed over them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! Exciting bit you'v eall been waiting for happens in this chapter! The writing up to that is fairly boring, but I think I dealt with the exciting situation well :) Enjoy! And review. As always :D**

Chapter 5

Leafheart felt like mousedung. She padded through the forest, her head down and her tail trailing in the leaves. Even though she didn't know it, she found herslef drifting to the WindClan border.

The young she-cat froze as her father sprinted over to her from behind. "Where do you think you're going? Not to WindClan, I hope!"

Leafheart spun round, took one look at Slatefur, and burst into tears. The big grey tom looked confused for a second and then wrapped his tail round his daughter. "Hey... it's okay... would you like to tell your Dad what's up?" he settled her down on the grass and curled round her as she sobbed.

"I-I like someone who... doesn't like me back..." Leafheart gasped through tears. She sniffled and buried her head in his grey fur.

"That tom should be honoured that the most beautiful she-cat in the forest likes him! He'll come round eventually..." Slatefur mewed comfortingly. He stuck around for a while before going hunting again.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Leafheart skulked around the empty warriors den. Everyone was out hunting or patrolling- like the tabby she-cat should've been. But she was to busy mooning over her newly-found love interest.

Roseshine padded in, carrying two massive pigeons. "I though I smelt despair" she said to her sister with a grin. "What's up?"

"Nothin'..." Leafheart growled. She really didn't need her tarty older sister interfering. She wouldn't understand, anyway.

"C'mon... It's that boy again, isn't it? Look. This happens to me all the- never mind. It only happened once"

Leafheart rolled her eyes."No! It's not!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! Come with me, we'll get you looking gorgeous, and you can blow that tom away. He obviously means a lot to you. But you would mean more to him if you looked good!" and with that, Roseshine dragged a protesting and struggling Leafheart away for a mega makeover.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Leafheart lay on the ShadowClan border, talking to her friend, Moonshine. She looked stunning- her brown tabby fur was sleek and gleaming, her green eyes sparkled with happiness. The sun shone down on the two she-cats as the talked.

"Moonshine, have you ever been in love?" Leafheart asked the beautiful black she-cat.

"Yeah. Just sometimes with the wrong person." she replied, her tail whisking through the air like a whip.

"I think that's my problem..." the dolled-up she-cat mewed.

"What I find is that, you think you're in love with a boy, and when you realise you're not and you get down in the dumps, there is always someone else right there waiting for you. And usually, that tom is the right cat for you!" Moonshine purred.

"Actually... I think I DO know a tom who's waiting for me. I should go find him and get together"

"Sounds like a plan!"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Leafheart sat in a sunny patch of grass with Falcon, a rogue she'd recently gone out with. Things hadn't hit off, but today seemed to be going well.

Falcon was fit- there was no other word for it. His jet black fur clung to his muscles, and his yellow eyes sparkled. His face wore a cheeky grin and his powerful hind legs brushed against Leafheart's

"How abouts I go catch us something?" he meowed confidently.

"Sure. I'll be waiting" Leafheart batted her eyelashes and ran her tail along his shoulder as he strode away.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Blossompelt padded through ThunderClan territory. She knew it like it was her own, and she was on her way to their camp to find Leafheart. They, again, needed to talk.

She spotted Roseshine and stealthily sprinted over to her. "Hey!"

"Who's that?" Roseshine jumped and span round. "Oh. Hi Blossompelt"

"Have y' seen your sister around?" the pretty golden she-cat asked.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't talk to her, if I were you- she'll be having her face snogged off by the rogue cat Falcon. You know him?"

Blossompelt's shoulders sagged. _Damn it! _She thought. "'Kay. Thanks, Roseshine."

She wandered a bit, thinking. _What the heck am ah supposed to do? I'm so confused! I love her... but I don't know whether I do or not... I _want _to love her... but I'm straight!_

Then, a sight she never wanted to see met her eyes. Leafheart- _gorgeous_ Leafheart- and Falcon. They were sharing a mouse together. They looked lovey-dovey. Blossompelt wanted to puke.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"What d'you mean Blossompelt was 'ere earlier?" Leafheart hissed, furious with herself and how lame her date was going. Falcon seemed to be enjoying himself, but Leafheart couldn't stop thinking about her best friend. Every time her date leant in to kiss her, she thought of Blossompelt and it made everything better.

"She was here. Before. Asked where you were." Roseshine mewed casually.

Completely forgetting about Falcon, Leafheart leapt up and sprinted over to the pool. She _knew_ her friend would be there- like a sixth sense, a paranormal instinct.

Thoughts rushed round her head. _Maybe she wants to be best friends again! Maybe she loves me!_

"Blossompelt!" she mewed as she burst through the ferns.

"Hey" the beautiful golden she cat replied, with a nervous grin.

"I... you came back"

"Yeah. I'm confused. Like I know you are too. I..." Blossompelt started.

"I think I love you" Leafheart finished, with a grin. Blossompelt bit her lip and padded closer. They settled down together, legs draped over eachother, eyes happy- at last.

Blossompelt leant over and pressed her lips against her best friend's. They kissed slowly, bodies touching. Leafheart felt her heart beat fast, and her paws seemed to raise from the floor. Then, Blossompelt broke the kiss.

"You've totally done me 'ed in now" She giggled.

"'How?" Leafheart grinned.

"You and me! I don't fancy she-cats..." Blossompelt looked at her paws.

"Yeah, well, neither do I. But I can't stop thinking about 'ya. When Falcon was kissin' me, all that mouse-grease on his lips-" Blossompelt laughed, and Leafheart continued "I was replacin' him with you. I mah mind."

"You're so cute when you're flustered" the gorgeous golden tabby replied, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Shuddup, you!" Leafheart growled playfully, and leapt on her friend in mock-anger. Blossompelt squealed in surprised and the two young she-cats fell about laughing. Leafheart finally got her best friend pinned down, and licked her lips. The two cats stared into each other's love filled eyes, and Blossompelt let out a sigh. "This never crossed my mind before..."

"Really, neva?"

"No..."

Leafheart dipped her head and whispered in her friend's ear "I don't believe ya..."

She kissed Blossompelt again, and the golden tabby deepened it. They fell into each other's movements, tails entwined, brown fur mingling into golden. Blossompelt smiled as her friend moaned into her throat. They pulled apart.

"Does this mean we're... going out now?" Leafheart whispered.

"I guess it does, girlfriend" Blossompelt grinned, her eyes alight. "I love you..."

"Love you more"

**A/N: You like? Cute huh? I love the last line "Love you more" :D Anyways, whilst I was writing this I looked back at the scene for reference. It was that that rekindled my interest in SophieXSian- I am currently obsessed. They are so cute, and Sian has such a cute smile. My fave Siophie moment is when Sian sullenly puts her head on her knee and grins whilst she's at the bus stop, and Sophie bites her lip. It's like- AWWWWWW! I'll shut up now. Review! :3**


End file.
